


Maybe I've Been California Dreaming

by allwaswell16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Harry Styles, Alternate Universe, Backyard, California, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Football Player Louis, M/M, Malibu, Summer Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16
Summary: Retired football star Louis Tomlinson finds having a beach as his backyard has one very handsome perk.Prompt: Backyard





	Maybe I've Been California Dreaming

_ “Louis Tomlinson, newly retired football star, appears to have left Manchester for Malibu--” _

Louis clicks off the dvr. He walks out onto the deck and looks at his backyard. He’s never had a garden before that was a beach. His eyes find a pair of bright yellow shorts on a fit man that he thinks might be…

///

“Harry! Can we get a selfie?”

Two girls accost him on the beach. Harry smiles a movie star smile for the camera. His eye catches a glimpse of muscular legs that lead to a tightly honed body and blue eyes watching him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my summer drabble! Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it! I'm thinking of writing more about this. Maybe writing it into a series for an upcoming challenge, so if you think that's a good idea let me know! And if you would [reblog this fic post](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/175107639351/maybe-ive-been-california-dreaming-written-by), that would be amazing! <3
> 
> Thank you to Lauren for organizing the drabble challenges! <3 And a big thank you to my Brit picker yousopugly! Even drabbles need Brit pickers! lol.
> 
> This drabble inspired me to write a series based on it, which you can find [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067171). <3


End file.
